


Because Seven Ate Nine

by PartilliaPie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I don't know why I wrote this, Someone dies, angry Gaster, enjoy anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartilliaPie/pseuds/PartilliaPie
Summary: Seven ate Nine





	Because Seven Ate Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I kind of just thought if the joke "Why was Six afraid of Seven?" and went with it.
> 
> I wanna call this a shitpost, but I was actually trying very hard in my half asleep state.
> 
> Also, this story is ambiguous about which universe this takes place in and who's who on purpose. Have fun with that.

Six was afraid of Seven. 

Seven did something very… bad.

Gaster wouldn't be happy.

Five and Eight wouldn't be happy.

…

…….

….

 

..

Seven ate Nine.

_Seven ate Nine!_

Well, not actually ate her. He just…. Ugh! Six doesn't know! Nine was there one second, and the next she was dust, but she was also Seven and and

Nine was red and Seven was yellow, but now Seven’s a mix and swirl of almost orange. 

And Seven got so tall… Not as tall as Gaster, but taller than Six so still tall tall tall.

Seven is looking at Six now.

“Six..?”

No no no, don't come near Six! Don't eat Six!

“Six.”

Seven picks up Six to comfort, but Six is scared Six is scared. Please put Six down…

Seven is eating Six, Six is being eaten by Seven…

**-2 HP, 8/** 1͍̩̣̑ͮ͟0̛̙͔̙͕̣́̿̅ͪ̐̾̑͡þ̪̫̰͈̉͊̿1̛̻̻̣̙̥͒́̅͛ͥ̉ͧ̊€̨̠̭̝̯̳̭̠̽̊̐̈́̌̓̎͜͡0͉̖̬̒͆͒ͮ̕͠±͕̫̪̜͍̫͆̕͢ **8 HP**

Six can't yell--

**-3 HP, 5/** 8̗̞̳̣̱̫̭͓ͪ̓̓̏̚̕e͕̬̒̑̐̀ͩ͂̿ͅiͮͫ̾ͩ̂͆̓҉̨͓͔̥g̷͖͈͎̯̺̮̹̖ͫhͯ͏͉̜ţ̗̱̞̜̳ͨͨͪ͒̕8̞̠͍͖̙̐̈̔̓̊͢8͈̣ͣ **5 HP**

\--or move--

**-2 HP, 3/** F̶̴̢̣̥̖͇̼͙͉ͫ̉̉̿ͮ̈́͗̅ȋ͂ͧ̊͋͐̈͏̡̱̳͓̗̬̻̜̺5̨͍̩̞̫͙̼ͫ̉̕͜5̢̨͇͚̒̏͒͠v̷̵̰͔͖̺̮ͯͫͅe̵̗̱̝̊̾̌ͤͫͫͥ̏̚e̸̢̙̪̱̪͓̹̤̍̐̍̆̒͗ë̮̠̅̏͂͂͂̽ͯ͝͝ͅ5̨̺̟͙͓ͫ͊́̕͠. **3 HP**

\--or anything…

**-1 HP, 2/** 3̛̲͓͇̬̼̖̙̿͆͒͌ͣͨͭͧ³̷̬̥̼̱̹̙̇ͮ͒̉ͨ̕3̡̹̼͙̰̐ͫͩtͩ͏͖̦̹̦̼͎͙͚r̷͙͇͐ͬͬe̼̰͕̦̩͒͌͆̚͢s̘̙͕̪̬ͮ̈́³̷̘̟͉͂ͦ̇̓͑³̷͕̗͖ͤͮ̄̐̈̃³̼̦͕̂̍̇̏͂̆̎͜ͅ **2 HP**

Someone please help Six…

**-1 HP 1/** ²̵̰̝͉͈̗̤̹͙̮ͦ̀͂͑͝²̮͍͖͕̊̽ͥͤ͛͌̇ͅͅͅͅ2̗̞̝̗̦̏̿ͧ̚2̖̪̫̝̯̩ͥͦ͂™̷̓̔ͫ͏̪̗͍͉͉2ͭͬͧ͐͑ͦͤ͏̶̭̹̟ͅ **1 HP**

Goodbye…

…

……

…

**1/1 HP**

…

..

….

Six can't move. Or speak. But he can see and hear.

Gaster is holding Seven by the arm, high above the ground. Yelling.

“-- did you think you were doing!?”

“I just, I just--”

Why does Six feel so tired..?

“You destroyed Number Nine and nearly did the same to Six! What were you attempting?!”

“N-Nine disappeared and Six was sad and I was just-- I-I don't know!”

Six wants to sleep. Six is tired.

“One does not just absorb magic unconsciously, Number Seven!”

“But I did! I didn't mean to! I-!”

Six falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THAT'S WHY UT/UF PAPS AND US/SF SANS WEARS GLOVES!!!
> 
> HHHHHHHHhhhhh... Goodnight.


End file.
